Just a Breeze
by annj
Summary: Mancher Mensch hat ein großes Feuer in seiner Seele, und niemand kommt, um sich daran zu wärmen. - Vincent van Gogh - HG/SS


Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Hermine/Snape

A/N: Meine liebste Freundin watchersgoddess hat heute Geburtstag und mir fehlt gerade das passende Kleingeld, um ihr ein Pony zu schenken. Die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe des Blitzbetans ist lepitera zugekommen. Und ich muss sagen, sie hat wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Verbleibende Fehler gehen auf meine Kappe. Das Bild ist natürlich eines von watchersgoddess' Kunstwerken und das Resultat ist ... nun ja ... eine etwas andere Momentaufnahme :-)

Summary: Mancher Mensch hat ein großes Feuer in seiner Seele, und niemand kommt, um sich daran zu wärmen. - Vincent van Gogh

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Das Übliche also.

* * *

**Just a Breeze**

Link zur Manip: i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ HGSS2. jpg (Leerzeichen raus)

Er unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als er die Eingangstür zu seinen Gemächern hinter sich schloss und einen Moment lang gegen die Tür gelehnt stehen blieb. Seine Augen geschlossen und mit den Gedanken noch immer bei der letzten Unterrichtsstunde. In dem jungen Mr Gulliver hatte Mr Longbottom wahrlich einen würdigen Nachfolger gefunden.

Seine Räumlichkeiten waren in ein anheimelndes Licht getaucht. Ein Feuer prasselte munter im Kamin in dem müßigen Unterfangen, die Kälte aus den Räumen zu vertreiben. Es gelang den Flammen niemals wirklich. Immer war die Luft angehaucht von einer unangenehmen Kälte. Die steinernen Wände strahlten sie aus und dagegen konnte man nichts tun. Keine Feuer der Welt wären in der Lage, ihren kühlen, modrigen Atem zu vertreiben.

Geräusche aus dem Hinterzimmer drangen zu ihm, gleich darauf gefolgt von einem Fluch, der genauso ladylike war wie sein ganz eigener Umgangston. Vielleicht sollte er besser nachsehen, was seine Frau in ihrem gemeinsamen Labor anstellte, bevor sie etwas zum Explodieren brachte. So amüsant es auch klang, er sprach aus Erfahrung.

Zugegeben, Hermine war eine vorbildliche Tränkebrauerin und ihre intuitive Meisterhaftigkeit im Umgang mit den verschiedensten Zutaten machte es Severus zuweilen nicht leicht, ihr noch etwas beibringen zu wollen. Doch die Vorsicht, die sie noch während ihrer Schulzeit unter seiner Aufsicht dargebracht hatte, war in den vergangenen Jahren einem mutigen Ehrgeiz gewichen, der teilweise schon an wagemutiger Experimentierfreude grenzte.

Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen, betrachtete die junge Frau, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt vor einem Kessel stand. Ihre Hände entrüstet in ihre Hüften gestützt, ihre Haare in einem wilden Knoten zusammengerollt und gehalten von ihrem eigenen Zauberstab.

„Drei Tropfen Salamanderblut. Nein, besser vier", murmelte sie und kritzelte hastig etwas in ihr kleines Notizbuch, das neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Dann drehte sie sich zurück an den Kessel, krempelte die Ärmel ihres Hemdes nach oben und begann erneut in dem Trank zu rühren.

„Du trägst schon wieder eines meiner Hemden", sagte Severus und sie wirbelte herum, ihre Augen riesengroß und ein erschrockenes „Huch" auf den Lippen.

„Severus!", rügte sie mit empörter Stimme. „Du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken. Du kannst noch nicht..." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Ich sollte dir ein Glöckchen um den Hals binden."

Ihre Verärgerung war jedoch schnell verpufft und sie widmete ihre Geschäftigkeit angestrengt ihrem Trank, als Severus näher trat.

„Was wird das?", fragte er neugierig und beugte sich über das Gebräu, das eine quirlige, orange-rote Farbe hatte. Als er sie ansah, war ihre Miene angespannt. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Genau er war es, der ihn immer etwas nervös werden ließ.

„Eine Überraschung", antwortete sie nach kurzer Bedenkzeit und sein Interesse schlug umgehend um in Sorge.

„Überraschungen und Zaubertränke sind keine zwei Begebenheiten, die einhergehen. Du solltest das besser wissen, als ..."

„Pft!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle sie seine Bedenken beiseite wischen. „Das ist ein harmloser Trank."

„Ich vermute, das haben die Muggel damals auch von der Kernspaltung gedacht."

„Die Kernspaltung ist bei den Muggeln kein Trank, sondern das Resultat einer aufwendigen, physikalischen..."

Diesmal war er es, der sie unterbrach. „Jaja, schon gut!" Dass es zu einer Explosion kommen könnte, glaubte Severus im Moment nicht wirklich, zumal ja noch nicht einmal ein Feuer unter dem Kessel brutzelte.

„Würdest du mir wenigstens verraten, wieso unter dem Kessel kein Feuer brennt?"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. „Das ist Sinn und Zweck dieses Experiments."

Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie das Wort Experiment benutzte. Mit Zaubertränken experimentierte man nicht. Man befolgte die Anweisungen der Rezeptur. Oder wenn es keine Rezeptur gibt, dann folgte man den elementaren Grundlagen der Tränkekunst.

„Würdest du ihn mir verraten?"

„Was?"

„Den Sinn?"

Sie starrte einen Moment lang angestrengt in den Kessel ehe sie sich endlich auf ihn konzentrierte.

„Wärme", antwortete sie kryptisch und etwas zu leise.

Severus zuckte mit den Augenbrauen „Ohne Feuer?"

„Ja, ohne Feuer."

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich deinen Einfallsreichtum schätze, aber... wozu?"

„Hier unten ist es kalt!", entgegnete sie und er war einen Moment lang unsicher, ob das eine Antwort oder eine neue Ablenkungstaktik ist.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen brennt Tag und Nacht ein Feuer."

„Das...", begann sie aufgeregt, richtete sich auf und wischte eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Das ist es nicht. Also, das ist es doch, aber das reicht nicht."

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen", wollte er sie beruhigen. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir ein Quartier weiter oben beziehen. Minerva hat es uns angeboten."

Ein Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen und sie hob ihre Hand, legte sie zärtlich gegen seine kalte Wange. Ihre Haut war angenehm warm, erhitzt von der konzentrierten Arbeitsweise, ihre Wangen rot vor Anstrengung.

„Nein! Das will ich nicht. Das hier ist unser Zuhause. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du dein... Verlies liebst." Sie lachte und er war erleichtert. Denn dies hier war sein Zuhause. Und seit einigen Jahren nun auch das ihre.

„Warum dann das Ganze?"

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn an als überlegte sie, wie viel sie ihm verraten wollte. Dann endlich, reichte sie ihm ihr Notizbuch und deutete auf die Skizze und eine wirre Ansammlung von Notizen. „Es soll eine Art automatische Wärmeregulation werden, die vom Körper selbst eingestellt wird. Friert man, wird die Körpertemperatur automatisch angehoben und umgekehrt. Ich habe es dem Prinzip von Poppys Fiebertrank angepasst und etwas modifiziert."

Severus nickte andächtig, beugte sich erneut über den Kessel und betrachtete den Trank ein wenig eingehender.

„Hm, das ist ein interessanter Gedanke."

„Ich höre da ein 'Aber'", warf Hermine ein und Severus hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Zaubertrankdiskussionen mit Hermine waren im Allgemeinen so kräftezehrend wie der Versuch, diese Räumlichkeiten mit einer angenehmen Zimmertemperatur zu versehen. Deswegen verzichtete er auf die Bemerkung, dass es vielleicht einfacher wäre, einen Pullover überzuziehen. Stattdessen lächelte er ihr gönnerhaft zu, nickte und wollte sich bereits abwenden, um Hermine ihrer übersprudelnden Kreativität zu überlassen, doch eine Hand an seinem Ellenbogen hielt ihn zurück.

„Severus?", fragte sie mit einem beinahe besorgten Tonfall. „Was... was ist los?" Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend bohrten sich ihre Blicke direkt in sein Gehirn.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dich so sehr beschäftigt, die... Kälte." Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. In diesem Augenblick deutete nichts an seiner Ehefrau darauf hin, dass sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise fror. Eher im Gegenteil. Die Ärmel ihres – oder wohl eher seines – Hemdes waren fast bis zu ihren Schultern hoch gekrempelt und ihr Schläfenansatz glänzte verdächtig. Tatsächlich schien die Temperatur im Labor höher als sonst zu sein. Mit seinem Zeigefinger lockerte Severus den Kragen seines Umhanges und warf über Hermines Schulter hinweg einen erneuten Blick auf den Kessel... dessen Inhalt verräterische Blasen warf.

„Uhm... Hermine?"

„Was ist?"

„Es ist ziemlich warm hier drin." Er schmunzelte und spürte gleichzeitig die Hitze auf seiner Haut.

Seine Kleidung war seit jeher dafür ausgelegt, ihn warm zu halten. Seine hohen Kragen und langen Ärmel dienten nicht nur als Schutz vor der Kälte, sondern vor Blicken. Vor Einsichten auf ihn und auf alles, das er nicht mit anderen teilen wollte, der schwarze Stoff mehr Schutzschild als alles andere.

„Vielleicht solltest du dann etwas ausziehen", neckte Hermine, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag nun mehr auf dem Trank. „Das ist seltsam."

„Dieser Reaktion entnehme ich, dass der Trank so nicht geplant war." Die Bemerkung wurde mit einem schiefen Lächeln Hermines erwidert und Severus knöpfte seinen Mantel auf, um ihn beiseite zu legen.

„Nein, keine der Zutaten ist dafür ausgelegt, eine Temperaturveränderung zu bewirken. Nun ja, zumindest nicht im Trank selber." Ungeduldig blätterte sie in ihrem Notizbuch. „In der richtigen Dosis sollte der Trank eine chemische Reaktion auslösen im Körper eines Menschen, aber nicht im Kessel." Sie kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf und ihr wirrer Dutt hüpfte dabei auf und ab, ließ ihren Zauberstab wippen wie einen drohenden Finger.

„Vielleicht solltest du...", begann Severus beunruhigt als die Zimmertemperatur scheinbar innerhalb von Sekunden um mehrere Grad nach oben schnellte.

„Uhm ja, wo ist mein..."

Noch bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte Severus ihr ihren Zauberstab aus den Haaren gezogen und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase.

„Oh, Danke."

Ein Schlenker später und der Kessel war leer, hinterließ nichts als die ungewöhnliche Temperatur in dem Raum.

„Puh!", stöhnte Hermine und strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ganz schön warm hier drin."

Kokett blinzelte sie zu ihm auf und Severus spürte außer der brütenden Hitze noch etwas anderes, das seine Körperfunktionen verselbstständigte.

„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich etwas ausziehen, bevor du einen Hitzschlag bekommst?", schlug sie vor, ihr Gesicht noch immer eine Maske der Unschuld.

„Ich werde erst einmal das Feuer löschen", plädierte er so rational es nur irgend möglich war und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo der magische Kamin noch immer eifrig damit beschäftigt war, das Feuer zu schüren. Doch Hermines Stimme hielt ihn zurück. Den Zauberstab bereits in seinen Händen schluckte er den Zauberspruch herunter und spürte, wie einige Schweißtropfen langsam seinen Rücken hinabrollten und entlang ihrer Bahn ein Kitzeln hinterließen, das ihm neue Schweißtropfen verursachte, die rein gar nichts mit der Hitze zu tun hatten.

„Severus", begann seine Frau und es klang beinahe wie eine Frage. Bis . „Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er verdrängte es hastig, als er sich zu Hermine umdrehte. „Wenn ich dir verraten würde, wie viele Zaubertränke während meiner Laufbahn als Tränkemeister daneben gegangen sind, müsste ich dir umgehend mit einem Obliviate die Erinnerung nehmen." Sie wusste, dass er trotz des ernsten Ausdrucks scherzte, als er blinzelte verschwörerisch. „Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Das hast du, Severus." Sie drängte näher, schlang ihre Arme seine Taille entlang und blieb so stehen, ihr Kinn gegen seine Brust gepresst. „Und ich finde trotzdem, dass es das einfachste wäre, dir etwas auszuziehen."

Ein Schwindel überkam ihn und der Kragen seines Hemdes wurde eng. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich das eine oder andere Kleidungsstück loswerden.

Er nickte, wischte sich erneut über das Gesicht und ohne Notiz von Hermines triumphierender Miene zu nehmen sagte er: „Ich werde mir etwas Leichteres anziehen."

Doch nach einem Blick in seinen Kleiderschrank – von dem ohnehin mehr als die Hälfte von Hermines Kleidung eingenommen war – musste er feststellen, dass er nichts Leichteres besaß. Unzählige schwarze Umhänge, einer rauer als der nächste, gestärkte, weiße Hemden, bei denen ihm bereits der Gedanke an die engen Manschetten das Blut in den Ader abzupressen drohte.

Langsam begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, nachdem es ihn einige Anstrengung gekostet hatte, seine Weste abzustreifen und gab sich allergrößte Mühe, dabei keine allzu hastigen Bewegungen zu machen. Doch auch die normalerweise angenehme Kühle in ihrem Schlafzimmer brachte keine Erleichterung. Eher im Gegenteil. Die Luft schien feucht, fast dunstig und hinterließ sofort einen feinen Film aus Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Als hätte er den heißen Wasserstrahl zu lange angelassen. Feine Schleier aus Kondenswasser begannen sich auf der Spiegeloberfläche der Schranktür zu sammeln.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sein Unwohlsein drohte in eine handfeste schlechte Laune umzuschlagen, als er einen Finger spürte, der mit hauchdünnem Druck seine Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr und ihm ein ersehntes Frösteln schenkte, welches die dunklen Härchen auf seinem Arm wie elektrisiert in die Höhe schnellen ließ.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er und unterdrückte einen seligen Seufzer.

„Die Situation ausnutzen", antwortete Hermine und wiederholte das Ganze noch zwei weitere Male. Es war wirklich erschreckend, was für Reaktionen ein Körper haben konnte, wenn die richtigen Temperaturen eingestellt waren. Vielleicht, so glaubte Severus für einen Moment, waren sie alle nur Zutaten in einem viel größeren Trank und ihre chemische Zusammensetzung war zuständig für das Trennen und das Knüpfen von menschlichen Verbindungen. „Ich möchte dich spüren, Severus", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und er fröstelte erneut. „Ohne dass wir getrennt sind durch Lagen von Kleidung und Bettwäsche. Ich möchte nicht meine Zehen unter der Decke verstecken müssen, während wir uns lieben. Verstehst du das?"

Er brachte ein Nicken hervor und ließ sich widerstandslos umdrehen, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er Hermine sah, die mit seinem Hemd bekleidet vor ihm Stand. _Ausschließlich _mit seinem Hemd. Mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und flüsterte, als wolle er den Anblick nicht mit einem unerwarteten Laut verjagen: „Du wirst doch wohl nicht frieren?"

Hermine lächelte verlegen und hielt mit ihrer Linken das Hemd vor ihrer Brust zusammen.

„Vielleicht ein wenig", antwortete sie beinahe verlegen. „Aber mir wird bestimmt gleich warm."

Ihre Hände fanden den Bund seiner Hose und begannen mit quälend langsamer Geschwindigkeit die Knöpfe zu öffnen, deren Anzahl sich scheinbar mit jedem einzelnen Lösen verdoppelte. Eine Ewigkeit später streifte sie das störende Kleidungsstück mitsamt seiner Unterhose über seine Hüfte bis zu seinen Füßen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Severus genug Fassung gesammelt hatte, um aus dem Knäuel herauszusteigen. Schon diese kleine Bewegung ließ ihn erneut schwindeln und er lehnte sich zurück an die Wand, schloss die Augen und ließ Hermine näher treten. Ihre Hände fühlten sich trotz der Hitze im Zimmer warm auf seiner Haut an und erschrocken stellte er fest, wie wenig er bisher in seinem Leben darüber nachgedacht hatte, was genau Wärme für ihn bedeutete.

Wärme. Es gab so viele Abstufungen, so viele Grade, so viele Nuancen wie Rottöne in einem Sonnenuntergang. Doch das Einzige, was Severus Snape über Hitze wusste, hatte er von der Temperaturanzeige seiner Zaubertränke gelernt. Aber dieser Moment sollte ihm die Augen öffnen.

Zwischen ihren Körpern strömte der Schweiß in reißenden Bächen und ließ ihre Haut wie eingeölt aneinander reiben. Ihre Finger waren überall, ließen kleine Feuer in seinen Extremitäten entfachen und sein Innerstes, seine Organe, sein Herz und sein gesamter Organismus schienen unter ihren Berührungen zu kochen, sich zu verflüssigen wie Lava in einem brodelnden Vulkan. Wie ein Trank, wie ein einziger Trank fühlte er sich. Selbst seine Knie hatten sich verflüssigt und er hatte einige Probleme aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, während Hermine ihn immer weiter vorantrieb, die Flammen unter seinem Kessel anfeuerte und zum Höhepunkt trieb. Sie war heiß, sie war so unheimlich heiß, als er in sie eindrang und er wunderte sich, ob sie beide nicht vielleicht doch Fieber hatten? Vielleicht hatten sie Sex während eines Deliriums? Aber wenn Sex während des Deliriums ein solches Erlebnis war, sollten sie ganz sicher keine Medikamente dagegen einnehmen.

„Hör auf nachzudenken!", befahl Hermine mit einem Stöhnen und führte seine Hände zu ihrem Po, damit er sie fester halten konnte. Fester und näher und noch mehr Körperwärme teilend.

Er öffnete die Augen. Hermines Gesicht war rot vor Anstrengung, ihre Wangen glühten und die Schweißtropfen darauf hatten Ähnlichkeit mit Tränen. Ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bemerken trieb sie das Tempo voran, schneller und schneller und vor seinem inneren Auge sah Severus einen Feuerball aus Leidenschaft. So musste es sich auf der Sonnenoberfläche anfühlen. Er keuchte laut auf, wollte das Glühen seines Körpers beenden und Hermine tat es ihm gleich, bis sie außer Atem und kraftlos gegen seine Brust sank. Dieser Augenblick der Erlösung ließ Severus erzittern und das Gefühl, auf einer Sonneneruption zu reiten, verblasste langsam und doch viel zu schnell. Kaum drei Atemzüge später spürte er einen kühlen Luftzug auf seiner Haut, den auch Hermine gespürt haben musste, denn sie schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn.

Mit jedem weiteren Augenblick schien die Temperatur zu sinken, obwohl Severus genau wusste, dass es weder heißer noch kälter in diesem Zimmer war, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Doch umso verwirrender war die Tatsache, dass sein Körper schneller auskühlte als ein Trank nach einem Gefrierzauber. Unter den empfindlichen Kuppen seiner Finger spürte er, wie seine Frau leicht erschauerte und eine Gänsehaut über ihre zarte Haut zog.

„Du frierst", stellte er fest und war froh, dass Hermines Kopf unter seinem Kinn lag, sodass sie sein spitzbübisches Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. „Dein Zaubertrank hat offenbar noch einige Makel."

Doch Hermine kuschelte sich nur näher an seinen Körper, als wolle sie eins mit ihm werden. Ihre beiden Körper vereint in einer einzigen Quelle der Wärme, während um sie herum die Temperatur langsam aber stetig von den kalten Wänden aufgesogen wurde.

„Nein...", murmelte sie schließlich müde. „... eigentlich funktioniert er so wie er ist, perfekt."

End


End file.
